DWMA's Newest Meister
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: A new student is coming to Death City, and he goes by the name of Naruto Stein. With a powerful soul and a strong weapon at his side, let's see how this young meister handles against his fellow students, corrupted souls, powerful witches and other evils that hide within the madness of this world. Pairings Undecided/Suggestions Welcome.


_Disclaimer:__I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and __**Atsushi Ōkubo **__respectively. I also don't own any other anime, its characters, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._

People speaking: "A sound soul…"

People thinking: _'Dwells within a sound mind…"_

Weapon Mode speaking: _"_And a sound body."

Weapon Mode thinking: _'Your soul is mine!'_

_Techniques: __**"Witch Hunter!"**_

**Chapter 1 – The Blond Meister**

"Enough of this, let's go girls. We're going to help them."

"Where do you think you're going? You know you can't interfere in their lesson." Death said as he turned from the mirror to look at his son, Death the Kidd, who stopped walking. "You're a grim reaper, not a student."

"Alright then," Kidd looked back at his father and said, "I guess you can count me as a student. Father, I trust you to enroll us. Come along, Liz, Patty." He continued his way down the step and down the path towards the exit.

"Oh my…" Death sighed to himself as he watched his son and the sisters leave the room and said, "This is getting a bit complicated. I guess that means we're adding more students to the roster then originally planned." His attention was shifted as he noticed his mirror was glowing a bit before a female figure appeared, "Speak of the devil… Hey, what's up, how's it going?"

The woman in the mirror smiled a little before her body shifted into a more serious pose as she replied back, "Hello Lord Death, I'm sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if my son had arrived safely. He should be entering Death City as we speak."

"Hmm, I haven't seen him yet but let me check. " He quickly made the image on it glow a bit before revealing a different scene of a younger male figure exiting out of a building. He shifted the image back to the woman, who had a curious look on her face. "Why yes, it seems he's just arrived."

"Aaah, that's good to hear…" A look of relief appeared on her face, her body slouching a little bit. "I was just so worried because this is the first time he's gone to Death City by himself. And it's been years since we've lived there too so I doubt he still remembers where everything is."

"Don't you worry about it, being a father I can understand the worries you have." Death said to the woman, "But remember not only will we be there to help, but his father is here as well."

"…I swear if he does anything to my baby, nothing will hide him from my wrath." The woman growled, which made the grim reaper sweatdrop at the woman's overprotectiveness. She's always been very affectionate and loving type, so much so that it could be seen as dangerous… to whoever it was focused on that is. "So where is Spirit, he isn't with you?"

"Oh, he's out at the moment." Death raised a hand up and waved it a bit in a dismissive manner, "If I'm right he should be at his usual spot."

The woman closed her eyes and sighed, "Geez, that man has a wife and he still has the gall to flirt around."

"Actually…" Death spoke up, "According to Spirit, their divorce was finalized just a few days ago."

The woman blinked a few times, "Wow, and here I thought he and Kami would've been together forever. Seeing how much love they had for each other…" She looked down a bit with sad eyes, "I feel kind of guilty since it was them who helped me out when I needed it."

"Sometimes life can have that effect," Death said before turning to view the crosses that surrounded the room. Thoughts of all the things he's seen flash through his mind. "But the thing about humans is that they can handle these sort of things and grow stronger for it."

"… Yes, I agree." The woman smiled before bowing her head. "Once again I apologize about contacting and bothering you, Lord Death."

"Now now, I said it's no trouble at all. I have no doubt your son will do well at the Academy, after all he is the son of two of my best graduates." Death said cheerfully before the connection between the two started to fade. "Goodbye Marie, I'll be sure to contact you if anything comes up."

Marie nodded her head before her image disappeared completely. Death let the image return to the battle between Stein and the students, already knowing full well what the outcome would be.

(Outside the Room)

"... I'm so useless... I should just die..." This pitiful whine came from Kid, who was groaning and moaning to himself as he knelt down in a pained expression. A sudden look of horror and self-loathing appeared on his face just before it made contact with the floor.

"Not again..." Liz groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, her younger sister was laughing hysterically as they stared down at their meister. "We haven't even gotten twenty feet away from the door."

"How could this happen!" Kid spoke out in horror, "Did I really forget to fold the ends of my toilet paper into triangles!"

Liz's eyebrow twitched, "What do you mean you forgot? You always remember to do it, so why would forget about it now?" Shaking her head a bit, the older sibling walked towards Kid and knelt down to his level. "Anyway, you're way too obsessive-compulsive. If we don't hurry, those guys are going to get killed. So just ignore the toilet paper for now and deal with it later."

"I can't just ignore it!" Kid exclaimed before the life seem to leave his body as he laid flat against the ground. "There's no way you can be rescued by a God of Death who can't even fold toilet paper! Those students will undoubtedly all feel the same and turn me away..."

Liz turned stood up with a smile, "Come on Kid, that's not true, they'll all greet you with smiles and thanks!" She said trying to reassure him, silently praying he would buy it. Coming up with an idea, "How about this... We'll dash back to the house just to make sure, and then we'll dash out and rescue them!" She said enthusiastically.

"... No... I can't…" Kid replied, this time facing away from Liz.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT!" Liz shouted

"What would I do if I had forgot to fold it? That single moment would bring my entire world crashing down, it could end up scaring me for life." The miserable and sickly looking Kid said in despair, "I wouldn't be able to live..."

"THEN JUST DIE!" Liz yelled as her fiery temper flaring, her hair flying like crazy behind her and her eyes glowing demonic red. Patty just continued to laugh as this hilarious scene continued for a good hour.

(Meanwhile)

The young figure from before was sitting on one of the benches outside the building, gazing out at Death City._'…It's been a long time since I've been in this town. So many years and it hasn't changed a bit.' _He thought as he looked up at the sky, the moon was grinning like usual as it shined over the buildings._ 'Comparing this place to mom's area, I guess it's not too bad.'_

"Hey there!" The figure turned to see an older man with red hair and wearing a suit with a cross-shaped tie walking up to him with a grin and a wave. "Good to see ya again."

"Huh, Pervy Scythe?" The figure tilted his head, "What are you doing here?"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" The redhead exclaimed, "Call me Death-Scythe or even Uncle Spirit, don't you have any manners? Geez, what do they teach kids these days."

"I can't call you Death-Scythe because it's too badass for a perverted cheater like you, besides it would be insulting to the other Death Scythes that are all around the world." The figure replied, ignoring the giant arrow with the word **Cheater** piercing Spirit's head, and repeated his earlier question, "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Lord Death…or were you busy flirting with women again."

The redhead shook off what the teen said before he tried to change the subject, "I'm here to pick you up and make sure you get to your father's place okay. It's been a while since you've been in Death City, let alone at his place."

Shifting his head to the side the teen spoke in a dull tone, "…Yeah right, you were probably at one of those Chupacabra places and you happened to noticed me by coincidence." Spirit's eyebrow twitched and his body trembled a little, confirming the young man's suspicions. "You haven't change much from when Maka and I followed and caught you in the act several times when we were kids. It's a wonder how she and Aunt Kami could put up with you." He noticed Spirit started to sway a bit before crouching in a fetal position with a dark cloud over him. "What the…Pervy Scythe?"

"…Please don't remind me… You probably don't know, but… Maka's mother and I… are unfortunately no longer together." Spirit had a depressed look on his face as he recalled the divorce papers that he had finished signing earlier that week, even though that had been the last thing he wanted to do. "…It's still painful just thinking about it…"

"Oh, I already knew about the divorce." The boy said, making the Death Scythe look up at him in shock, "What? Did you really think Maka and I would stop being in contact just because I was in Oceania? I've known that Aunt Kami was splitting up with you for a while now."

"Damn it Naruto! I swear sometimes, it's like you're a younger, slightly nicer version of Stein." Spirit grumbled to himself as he stood up, patting himself a little to get the dirt off. "I'm glad you got a sane mind from your mother."

Naruto lowered his head a bit, causing his hair to cover his eyes, "I don't know Pervy Scythe." He raised his head to reveal a very familiar grin on his face. "I might just want to perform my first experiment, and I have the perfect test subject in front of me."

Spirit let out a little cry as he backed away from Naruto, "I knew it, you're definitely his son! You're not getting any closer, demon spawn!"

Naruto started to chuckle, then it turned into a hard laugh. "You should see the look on your face, it's hilarious."

"Shut up! You don't know the horrors your father put me through!" Spirit shouted as he recalled all the experiments he had fallen prey to all those years ago. "That man even did it to me when I was sleeping!"

"…That sounded so wrong." Naruto had a sickly look on his face, "I don't need to know what happened in your past."

"Wha- Oh shut it, I didn't mean it like that!" Spirit responded before crossing his arms. "I come all this way to help you and here you are making fun of me."

The young man smirked a little as he started to walk passed Spirit, "Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine, I can detect my dad's soul wavelength easily. I just have to follow it and I'll be there in no time." He started his way down a path before pausing mid-step as his grin slowly disappeared, "So how come I sense four, no wait…five souls with him? And why is one of them a zombie?"

"Oh that," Spirit rubbed the back of his head before turning his head to look at the younger man, "Lord Death has a few students undergoing a remedial course. He asked your father to be one of the supervisors, I'm surprised you could tell one of them is a zombie."

"Yeah, even if I was living in a peaceful area I was still training hard…so who is it anyway? It must be someone strong and someone Lord Death has no trouble with my father making into a zombie." He could sense that the battle was coming to an end, especially with that burst of power that was just used on a student.

"You're pretty good at sensing things like your father Naruto. The person who was turned into a zombie is one of our strongest meisters, Sid. I think you've met him before." Spirit said as he remembered a year ago Naruto had been with his mother a few times when they've got in contact with her sector. "He's a level three-star meister."

"… Sid… Sid… Oh yeah, that guy with the headband and always talking about what kind of guy he is." Naruto recalled the dedicated teacher he met when he was young, the guy was a little rough in appearance but was actually very nice. "Is he still teaching at the academy?"

"He was, but since he's technically _dead_ now we are going to have a replacement for him while he handles more specific tasks for Lord Death." Spirit explained with a shrug. "He'll still be able to work with students, just not as much."

"That's good I guess," Naruto replied as he shook his head a bit. "So who will be the replacement? Spirit silence was enough for him to figure it out. "It's my dad, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." The man hoped his old partner wouldn't do anything to the students once he started teaching… Oh who was he kidding, there was no doubt many of them would be scarred for life after just a few days with the mad professor.

"Well… it's going to be interesting at least." Naruto mused as he cracked his neck a bit, "Let go, it looks like the battle is coming to a close." And with that said, the two men started heading off into the night towards the Stein residences.

**NMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNM SNMSNMSNMSNMSNM**

"You get a passing grade."

"Eh/What?" Soul Eater Evans and his meister, Maka Albarn, said as they blinked in confusion, looking up at their opponent who bent down to their level.

"Remedial lesson completed!" Fraken Stein spoke, he had a gentle smile on his face as he patted Soul on the head, "Protecting your master with your own body... You're a good kid."

"Uh, Sorry for repeating it again but..." Soul's confusion getting more confused by the second, "What?"

Stein decided to elaborate to them, "You see, Lord Death had asked a favor of me. He wanted me to help you guys out with your lesson."

"But you killed Black Star, didn't you!" He accused, pointing over to where Tsubaki and Black Star were.

That accusation was shot down as Black Star raised his head at the call-out, "You say some pretty funny things" The assassin said, still weak from his shocking treatment.

"He's alive?" Soul muttered to himself, before another thought came up, "But what about Sid!"

Once again, his accusation was shot, burned and thrown away in the wind as Sid spoke his case with an embarrassed look and shrug, "Yeah, sorry about that, you guys... I was never the kind of man to trick people... But, that's when I was alive."

"Don't screw around with us! What the hell is wrong with you people! This was all just a trick!" Soul shouted in anger, disbelief and embarrassment all mixed into one.

Maka was the worst off however, having been so close to being experimented on and killed, she silently cried to herself. "No way..."

"This might've been a charade but it still served its purpose." Stein said with a creepy grin, his glasses glinting. He had just finished. "And I have to admit, it was fun messing with you all."

All four students stared at the man with wary looks, each one of them thinking the same thing. _'THIS GUYS A REAL SADIST!'_ Sid just ignored the crazy doctor's antics as his head looked towards the gate.

He noticed a small object flying towards them, or to be more specific, Stein. The object hit the side of the doctor's legs and the force made him spin upside down, catching the younger students by surprise. Stein blinked his eyes for a moment before he saw a figure appear in front of him. He didn't have time to register the figure as he felt a fist slam into his side and sent him crashing into the side of his house.

"I've been waiting for so long to do that!" The figure shouted as they landed on their feet. Maka and the others blinked as they took in the figure's appearance, it was a teen around their age. He had blond spiky hair similar to Black Star's, going in multiple directions, he had heterochromia eyes with a beautiful azure blue on his right and a fierce crimson red on his left and three pairs of whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a dark orange shirt underneath a dark trench-coat with blue lining going down the sleeves and black pants. He had black boots with two orange belt-like laces wrapped around them. "How'd you like that?"

Stein easily got up from his spot on the floor and patted his coat a bit before looking back up at the blond with a semi bored look, "Oh Naruto, glad to see you made it here alright. So today was the day you were coming to Death City?"

"…That's all you have to say after not seeing me for years?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. The guy didn't even look like he felt the attack, granted it was one of his weakest blows but still. "No hello or anything."

"... I guess that would make sense wouldn't it?" Stein replied as he turn the gear on his head, but soon stopped as a clicking sound was heard. Stein walked up to Naruto and came to a halt a few feet away from him, reaching out and patted him on the head, "It is good to see you Naruto, you've really grown."

"Oh course I have, it's been years after all." Naruto replied as he looked away from the stitched up man. It's weird, all the stuff he had tried to mentally prepare himself for when he saw his father again and now he couldn't think of what to say.

"You're also pretty strong now too, I can see it." Stein commented as he observed his son's soul. "Your mother did a great job."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Naruto looked back at the older man with a grin. "Someone had to…"

'_Holy Shit! This crazy sadist actually has a son!?'_ This went through Soul's head as he watch the scene with a look of befuddlement. He felt his meister fidget a little in his arms and looked down to see Maka staring at Naruto in surprise. "Maka? Something wr-"

"MMMMAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA!" A voice was heard before Soul was sent spiraling through the air as Spirit appeared in his place, holding Maka tightly and he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Are you alright? Did that bastard Stein do anything to hurt you? Don't worry, papa's here to protect you!"

The girl tried to keep her head away from the man as her eyebrow twitched a bit, "…Please let go, you're embarrassing enough."

"Hey Spirit…it's been a while…"

The red-head froze in fear, making him slowly let go of Maka before turning his head even slower to see that Stein was now standing over him. Everything was silent for a few moments before Spirit let out a scared yell and created a large amount of distance between the two of them. "Oh crap, Stein!" He was a quivering wreck as he backed up against one of the trees. "I don't know what you're up to, but all the scars from your experiments have finally disappeared."

"So he really did experiment on him while he slept…" Maka muttered to herself, remembering what Stein had said earlier in their battle. She had to wonder though, was it funny or scary to see her papa so scared of a man who was just smoking one of his cigarettes with a bored look on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, so there!" Spirit continued as he let out a nervous laugh that stopped as soon as it had started. "I'm not afraid of anything, how do you like that, Stein?"

A wicked glint came into Stein's eye. Making the students take a step back at that, how his glasses could glint in the middle of the night was a mystery.

"Then I take it you noticed that I swapped the middle toe from your right foot with the one from your left foot."

Spirit's head shot up quickly to stare at the man in front of him, before following it up with a hysterical body search as he rushed to pull of his shoes and socks. "What?! Are you nuts?! He wailed at the man, "Why would you do something like that to me?!" He peered closely at his toes, inspecting them thoroughly.

Stein's face broke out into a grin as he looks away. "Made you look!" He sung out, smiling as he imagined the look on his old partners face. The smile lightens up a bit as he turns back to Spirit, "Thanks for getting him, Spirit."

The death-scythe was silent before grinning a bit, "Of course, I figured you'd be busy with Lord Death's task. Besides if I didn't get him then he could have ended up back in the dessert. Who knows, he could've taken after he mother on th-"

"NARUTO CHOP!" Naruto cut off Spirit with a blow to the head the send him crashing into the dirt, "Don't make fun of me or my mother or I'm going to hit you."

"Threats like that are more effective when you say it before hitting someone!" Spirit groaned as blood slid down his face, slowly getting up as he held his head. "…You're just like your mother…"

"And proud of it! Besides I had told you before that I was able to sense my dad's soul, as well as the people he was beating." Naruto said before turning back to Maka and the others. His eyes seemed to study them before he stopped at Maka. The blond made his way over to them and stopped right in front of Maka and Soul, his gaze focused on Maka before grinning down at her. "Hey there, it's been a while Maka."

The female meister smiled back, "…Yeah, it's been a long time, Naruto."

"Wait, you know this guy Maka?" Soul asked in confusion as he looked back and forth between his meister and the blond stranger.

"Yeah, his name is Naruto Stein. We used to play together when we were kids, but he had to move away with his mother when she got reassigned." Maka explained with a small smile as she recalled the fun times they had when they were younger. "He's actually like me, a child of a Death Scythe and their meister."

The other three students looked at the blond in surprise, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Naruto smirked a little bit before lowering into a mock bow, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Stein. The son of the meister Franken Stein and Death Scythe Marie Mjölnir. My mother is the Death Scythe in charge of Oceania."

"Okay so let me ask this… HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU HAVE A KID?!" Soul shouted at Stein who stood off to the side, smoking his cigarette.

"…Well you see… When two people love each other very much, or are just in the mood, they have this thing called se-"

Stein was cut off by Soul, whose face was red from blushing. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Naruto let out a snort as he started to snicker a bit. It was cut off by the sound of shouting coming from behind him.

"RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER ONE! CONCEAL YOURSELF IN DARKNESS, STILL YOUR BREATH AND SEEK AN OPENING TO YOUR TARGET! RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER TWO! KOW YOUR TARGET, BE ABLE TO GUESS HIS THOUGHT, HIS MOVEMENTS! RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER THREE! DEFEAT YOUR TARGET BEFORE HE BECOMES AWARE OF YOUR EXSISTENCE!" Naruto turned around and saw Black Star trying to sneak up on him.

Naruto smirked a little and said, "You know, for someone who's an assassin, you really suck at actually sneaking around."

Black Star just shrugged off the comment as he laughed like an idiot, "You're pretty good to be able to detect someone as great as me, but I guess it's because I shine too brightly sometimes to hide in the shadows. Right Tsubaki?" Naruto's gaze shifted to the taller girl behind Black Star. She was pretty cute.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She let out a sheepish laugh as her meister's actions.

"So mind telling me why you were trying to "assassinate" me." Naruto asked Black Star, who snorted and crossed his arms.

"Because you're trying to take the spotlight away from me! I'm the only important attraction around here!"

Naruto looked between the two and glanced at their souls, "One has a loud, self-absorbed soul while the other is a quiet, accepting soul. You both seem to have very compatible souls, pretty good thing to have between a meister and weapon." Tsubaki blinked her eyes in surprise.

"You can see our souls? That must mean you're a meister as well."

"Yup." Naruto grinned.

"So wait… Maka," Everyone looked to see Soul looking at Maka with a confused look. "Does this mean you already knew who Stein was? Because he's Naruto dad and everything."

Maka's eyes looked away as she answered, "Actually no, I figured there might've been some relation but I don't really remember meeting Naruto's dad before today."

"Huh? How does that work?" Soul asked, but the powerful doctor was the one to answer.

"Truthfully," Stein moved the cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "While she doesn't remember it, we've only met once before and that was a long time ago, when she and Naruto were very young." Stein reached up to his screw and turned it a bit, "For some reason I was told to stay far away from her until she was older."

"That's because we were afraid you would perform experiments on her!" Spirit called out as he grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug, much to her dismay. "You wouldn't be able to resist the chance to study someone born between a weapon and meister, especially my precious little girl!"

"…Normally you would be right about that Spirit, but seeing as she was best-friends with Naruto and was so young, I wouldn't have done anything too bad." Stein said as he took his finished cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it away, "Really Spirit, I have morals."

"YOU TRIED TO DISSECT ME DURING THE BATTLE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO BAD, THAT STILL MEANS YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT!" Maka shouted back before slumping in her father's arms and let out a sigh, "Never mind, this has been an exhausting night."'

Naruto took a quick glance back at Black Star, who was being held up by Tsubaki. "Well you all did fight two powerful meisters even though you guys are not as strong, anyone would be tired after that."

"Quite right, you all must be exhausted." The mad doctor exclaimed as he reached for his fallen chair before sitting down in it as it spun around a few times. As soon as it came to a quick halt, Stein continued with an excited tone. "So everyone, how about you stay here for the night and rest up!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Everyone shouted, except for Naruto, who was already going to be living there, Tsubaki, who let out a nervous laugh and Sid who was already making his way out of the area. Soon everyone started to leave as well, though Maka had Naruto promise to meet up later on so they could talk again, which made the blonde mentally laugh a little. As they started to leave, Naruto took a quick glance at Tsubaki's back as she walked away.

"Well well, Naruto." He felt a hand place itself on his head, making him look up to see his father, still sitting in his chair, look at him with a grin. "Something certainly seems to have caught your attention, or should I say someone!"

Naruto scoffed as he turned his head away, a small dust of red on his cheeks. "Oh shut it… I was just looking at her soul, she has multiple weapon forms, right?"

"Ah yes, I figured that would get your attention." Stein nodded his head, "Yes her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and she's the Dark Arm weapon."

"The Nakatsukasa clan, huh?" With one last glance towards the retreating group, Naruto shook his head and went over to one of the trees where he put his bags. "So where will I be staying?"

"I was able to get a room ready for you, just follow me." Stein said as he spun his chair around and pushed himself toward the door.

"…So what do think their reactions will be when they find out that not only will they get a new classmate, but also that you're the one that's gonna replace Sid?" All Naruto got for an answer was a sadistic grin from his father before his chair's wheels got caught on the door's block and fell face first into the floor. With a sigh Naruto continued his way, walking passed his father and made it inside the house, which resembled a laboratory. "You better not experiment on me while I sleep dad. I'm putting my trust in you."

"I'll try to hold myself back," Stein replied as he rose to his feet, a small smile on his face. That was actually the same thing his mother said back then when she stayed over for the first time, and again when she moved in. "So anyway, how's _he_ doing? I'm surprised he isn't out and about."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well he's sleeping right now. He never did like traveling long distances with nothing to do."

"Interesting, I didn't think someone like him could sleep… Makes me want to study him." Stein said, ignoring the look Naruto was giving him, "Anyway, let me show you to your room. It's over here on the left."

(The Next Morning)

The ever laughing sun shined down onto Death City, as the young Meisters and Weapons were at Shibusen for a new day in their life. The only ones not enjoying the new day were Maka, Soul and Black Star, each one feeling the aches and pains from last night's 'maintenance' that very well nearly killed them. Tsubaki being the only exception, due to not having fought against the crazy professor.

"I'm so freakin' tired from yesterday..." Soul said, head resting on his hand as he tried to ignore his throbbing body, being too lazy to do anything about it. Maka wasn't fairing any better, as she laid her head on her arms against the desk.

"I had a dream that the professor performed an experiment on me..." She groaned out weakly. It would explain why she looked so tired, most likely nightmares... who wouldn't after fighting against Stein. Now she could see why her mother and father didn't want Stein to go near her when she was younger, she wouldn't have made it.

Trying to change the topic, Soul thought of something that was told to the class a while ago, "Oh right, apparently they finally decided on our new teacher, right?" gazing at Maka, "What if it's your dad again?"

"Anything but _that_..." the Scythe Master replied, not wanting to have her day ruined any more than it already was.

The sounds of wheels were heard approaching the classroom... _**Clank...!**_ With a yelp of surprise, the newcomer fell backwards onto the ground, went into a spinning drive as he continued moving towards the center of the classroom, where he stopped... revealing himself to be Doctor Franken Stein. Not at all bothered with his position, he took out the student textbook and opened up to a random page, the class watching in shock/amusement/bewilderment... and others... horror. "All right, let's start class."

"You've got to be kidding..." Soul remarked in horror.

"I think this is the first time... I've wanted to see my papa..." Maka said in freight, as she was literally as pale as a sheet.

"Damn. He stole my spotlight." Black Star muttered, not at all bothered by the Doctor's appearance, besides getting the attention of the class.

"Today, we'll be starting off with frog dissections." Stein told his class. The ever turning and grinding of his bolt echoing the silent classroom, before it clicked... As soon as it did Stein looked up from his book and grinned at the class. "Oh but before we do, there's a new student that will be joining the class. He transferred in from Oceania. Come in."

To Maka and the other's surprise, Naruto came into the class and moved to stand next to the upside down Stein. "Hello everyone! The name's Naruto Stein, I just moved here from Oceania to join the Academy. I'm a meister, and I hope we can all get along nicely and be friends." He grinned up at the class before turning to his father, "So where should I sit?"

"Hmm… There's a seat between to Maka and Tsubaki, so just go there."

Nodding his head, Naruto moved up the steps and made his way to his seat. As he sat down he turned to his childhood friend with a smile, who had a smile of her own. "What's up Maka? I told you I would see you later."

**NMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNM SNMSNMSNMSNMSNMS**

"Hello class," Stein greeted the class, his glasses glare covering his eyes from view. "Today we're going to have another dissection lab."

"HUH/WHA/AGAIN?!"

The students all groaned as they stared at their teacher. A few days had passed since Naruto and Stein became a part of the normal life style at the DWMA. And slowly but surely, everyone was getting used to the father and son combo. Naruto was able to easily socialize with the other students in the class thanks to his cheerful personality, though there were still a few students that he hadn't gotten to meet or talk to yet. And while it was great they had a teacher, they could do without the dissecting something every day.

"Um Dr. Stein?" Maka slowly raised her hand, "Ever since you became our teacher, the only things we've been doing is dissecting animals…every day actually…"

"Oh but you see Maka... Today's specimen is very different from the ordinary frog or mouse," Stein explained, his smile turned sadistic as he motioned towards the cage on the desk. "Today, we'll be poking around inside... this!" He pulled of the covers on the cage to reveal a bird, "It's a rare species of Cuckoo, an endangered one to be exact!"

That little bit of information left the class as a whole stunned and shock at what their new teacher was planning to do with an endangered species. Naruto just let out a sigh at how excited his father seemed.

Maka chose to speak once more, being the voice of reason, "Umm... But that's bird is on the verge of extinction so I don't think we could..."

"Heh, All the more reason I say." Stein merely chuckled lowly before turning his head towards the caged bird. The sheer craziness in his face, as the smile never left for one second. The bird shook in fear as the man stared at it with a sadistic look. "I refuse to let them go extinct before I get to see their insides..."

Even though she was still a little freaked, Maka relented and put her hand down. "… Naruto… Your dad is completely out of his mind..." Maka whispered to her friend. "He must be insane."

"…" Naruto glanced at Maka and turned to see his father standing ominously over the poor bird, the blond shrugged a bit before responding. "…I'd still choose him over your's any day." Hearing a sigh, the two turned to find it was coming from Tsubaki, who looked distressed and worried about something. "You okay Tsubaki?"

"By the way, where are Soul and Black Star?" Stein asked as he noticed two of his students were missing, "Are they planning on coming to class?"

"They're probably skipping class again." Naruto called out as he rested his head on his hand. "I understand not wanting to go through this, but blowing off your partner isn't right. I wonder what they're thinking."

Maka nodded as she copied Naruto and used her hand as a headrest before speaking, "With the way those two are always hanging out, they just might decide to become a team." As she said this, Maka didn't notice Tsubaki freezing up. An image of Soul and Black star as a team went through Tsubaki's mind. "Huh, what do ya think?"

"Please don't go saying that." Maka was surprised when Tsubaki suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, neither noticing Naruto being sandwiched between them, and started to shake her while saying in a scared tone, "That could end up very badly. It must never happen! Never Never Never!" Tsubaki then noticed Stein and her classmates were looking at her with looks of amusement or jealousy, as she and Maka noticed that Naruto was squished between them.

Letting go of Maka and creating some distance, Tsubaki quickly apologized with a blush. Naruto waved it off with a look of indifference, but if you looked closely you could see a bit of red on his face. Maka had a bit of red of her own, both from the way the three were positioned and with how everyone had their eyes on them.

"I guess those two are going to miss all the excitement today." Stein's voice was heard, making everyone turn to see his chair slowly rolling across the floor, "With the rumors going around you all must already now… about the interesting new student joining our class today."

(At the Academy Entrance)

"Today! There is someone out there that I have to assassinate!" Soul merely watched on as Black star ranted on, "Right now at the Demon Weapon Meister Academy, there is one thing everyone is talking about! That the son of Lord Death himself has enrolled into the Academy! I cannot forgive him for being more talked about then ME! His punishment for this… IS DEATH!"

Soul merely sighed and said, "Geez, I don't know if I should be glad you've got your priorities straight."

"But when is that damn kid gonna get here!" Black Star shouted as he started to look around furiously, "We've been waiting here for the past three hours!"

Soul ignored him as he started to nod off, not noticing his loud friend leaving to the area. But as he started to fall asleep he could hear the sounds of footsteps and people speaking coming from the steps.

"Hard to believe we're actually going to the academy." Liz said as she and Patty followed behind Kid.

"I'm just amazed at the beautiful designed of this school, my father truly created a masterpiece. It's perfectly balanced and perfectly symmetry, the perfect building." Kid was halted from his admiring the building as Soul called out to him.

"Hey, are you Lord Death's son? The rumored student that we've been hearing so much about."

"It's my first day… Are you here to show us around the school?" Kid asked.

Soul laughed to himself, "You're asking me to show you around after showing three hours late. Sorry but if you had wanted to look around the school, you should have shown up at seven like you're supposed to."

"What? Did you say seven?" Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul. Appearing before him, Kid pointed at Soul in retaliation, "Don't say seven! Use eight! Eight!"

"Wha?" Soul blinked in confusion.

"It you cut the number seven in half, it can never be symmetrical! So why not use eight? You can cut it in half both vertically and horizontally, and it stays perfectly symmetrical!" Kid ranted on, before collapsing onto the floor in front of Soul, "Don't use seven... Use eight, please... I'm begging you..."

Soul could only watch in slight worry and hesitation at the boy in front of him, "Uh... Is something wrong with you?"

Liz took a deep sigh at this, "Yes, he's totally screwed up in the head." She said plainly, while Patty was laughing next to her.

"Yahoo!" A voice was heard from above.

(Back at the Classroom)

Maka and Naruto watched as Tsubaki let out another sigh. Suddenly a small commotion could be heard coming from outside. Turning toward the noise they noticed some of the other students looked out the window.

"Doctor Stein! It's Soul and Black Star, they're fighting with somebody." The man lifted his head up from his table.

Not liking the sound of it, Maka rose to her feet and said, "Excuse me Doctor Stein, there's a rule that states if two meisters fight on school grounds, a teacher must there for it to continue."

"That's correct. As much as I'd hate to stop here it can't be help." Stein nodded, and after taking a puff of his cigarette, and said, "Now then, as Soul and Black star's partners, Maka, Tsubaki, please come with me. Naruto you can come as well." He moved over to his chair before sitting down. "Everyone else study something."

The four of them made it outside in time to see Kid shoot Soul clean through, Maka was just about to run out to help him when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Naruto who shook his head before pointing back at Soul. Turning around again, she saw that her partner was perfectly fine… well he was rolling around in pain, but at least he did have a giant hole in his body.

"We're different from normal guns that just shoot bullets," Liz explain cockily as Kid stood straight, Patty giggled into her hands. "Things like those wouldn't be enough for a Grim Reaper."

"So that was his soul wavelength?" Maka asked, putting it together.

"That's right." Naruto explained, "Gun Weapons like those two shoot condense wavelengths of their meister's soul. The more soul power they put behind it, the bigger the blast."

"They certainly picked a difficult opponent, it's not looking good for them." Stein mumbled as he glanced between the three fighters.

"Doctor Stein, is that kid with the guns the guy everyone talked about?" Maka asked as she stared at Kid's back.

"Yup, that's him alright," Stein answered, "The son of Lord Death, Death the Kid. And while he was the one to decide to become a student, he won't be a normal student here." Stein's gaze shifted slightly to his son's form, "His abilities are far greater than many of the students here."

Tsubaki watch the battle silently, thoughts from earlier came to mind as she watched Soul and Black Star fight. A sad look appeared on her face as her eyes fell to the ground, releasing a soft sigh. A second later she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Naruto looking at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Maka look over at Tsubaki as well with a concerned look.

Quickly pulling herself together, the female weapon waved her hands in front of her. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Stein looked over at Maka from his chair and asked, "Now Maka, you became able to see souls when we fought, correct?" Maka nodded in confirmation, causing Stein to continue, "Well then, I have a little lesson for you, if you want."

Maka flinch a little in fear before replying, "Sure, I think."

"Relax," Stein chuckled "I'm just going to ask a simple question." He turned back to the fight, and Naruto listened in, having an idea on where this was going. Stein then said, "Now then, you see the guns the Kid is using? Are their wavelengths in perfect sync?"

Maka stared at Kidd as the battle progressed, and noticed that the three souls were balanced."Yeah, they are. It's usually very difficult to match your wavelength to two weapons, but the three of them seem to be very stable. They seem to respect each other. No, that's wrong… It's more like admiration."

Stein had a pleased look on his face, "That's correct. Those two are the Thompson sisters. Since they had to live off the streets, they admire a dignified soul like Kid's." He turned bad to the battle, where Kid had his arms stretched out in opposite directions and shooting at both Soul and Black Star repeatedly. "Likewise, Kid admires the personalities of the sister, their laid-back attitudes balance out his obsessive tendencies."

"Their oppositions make them a perfect team." Naruto said as he leaned against a pillar.

"…Compared to them, those knuckleheads of ours are really pathetic." Maka said with a deadpanned look.

Soul and Black Star manage to make their way next to each other "Alright Soul, it looks like it's the perfect time to explode with the power of our friendship! Ready partner?!" Black Star said ready to counterattack.

"Yeah! It's an un-predictable, limitless, massive power!" Soul added jumping into the air.

"Let's do it, Soul!" Black Star said holding his hands up.

"Friendship! Unite!" Soul yelled as he transformed into his scythe state, heading straight for Black Star's hands... only for the assassin to miss catching Soul all together and getting a spike of his blue hair cut in half.

"AHHHHHH!" Black Star yelled as blood sprayed out of his head.

"What are you trying to do catching me with your head?!" Soul shouted in a reprimanding tone.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Black Star shouted back as he pressed the cut spike together.

Naruto watched in amusement as Black star tried to pick Soul off the ground, he could barely lift it. It wouldn't work because of their mismatch in soul wavelengths. Naruto started to laugh as they traded insults, holding his ribs as he saw how much they failed at trying to work together. Then conversation turned weird as the most disturbing thing any straight guy could ever say to another guy was uttered.

"Let's break up." Soul said as he turned away from Black Star.

"What do you mean Soul?" Black Star asked in confusion.

Soul continued to look away as he continued to speak, "This isn't going to work out for us. If continue to do this, I'll end up hating you."

Naruto was laughing hard against the pillar he was leaning on while Tsubaki and Maka looked on in horror. Stein tilted his head at the strange scene in front of him.

Raising his guns towards the two, Kid asked his weapons. "Hey, should I shoot them?"

"Not yet, this is getting good," Liz replied, "I wanna see how this ends."

The group watched in horror as the two skip towards each other in a disturbing manner before hugging each other tightly. Naruto stop laughing as his eye twitched at the disturbing scene. Luckily the sight was broken up almost instantly when Kidd shot them both in the head at the same time.

"…Oops… Sorry, my fingers slipped." Kid said as he stared at the down forms of Soul and Black Star.

"However, it's still a fight that we accepted, and as men, we follow through!" Soul said as he and Black Star got to their feet.

Black star grinned in agreement, "Yeah, we can't step back until we won!"

Kid kept an impassive face, as he said, "Okay… Let's see how well that works."

Black star jumped at Kid, only for Kid to block him with his forearm, and judo flip him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Soul tried to rush him with his scythe arm, while at the same time Black Star tried to flank him from the other side, only for Kid to block Soul's attack, duck down, and shot them both at the same time, forcing them both back.

"I'm not done yet!" Black Star said, with a cloth of some kind.

Feeling something wrapped around his foot, Kid looked down to see the cloth extending from Black Star's hands. With a strong pull, Black Star knocked Kid off balance, giving Soul the distraction he needed to drop down on Kid in his scythe form, Kid using a minimal amount of movement to dodge. He then pulled his leg toward Soul, pulling Black Star forward and made him slam face-first against Soul's blade.

"Those two don't stand a chance." Naruto said.

Kidd moved a bit of a distance away, and said in a dark tone, "Now it's time, to show you the power of a grim reaper." His soul became visible to those who could see it, raising his body a few feet off the ground. He saw Kid's soul start to get larger as he and his partners said, **"SOUL RESONANCE!"**

"Whoa! Their souls are getting bigger!" Maka looked on in shock as she saw the massive growth in Kid's soul.

"Now they're showing off their true strength." Stein said, making her realize how much Kid was holding back.

Liz and Patty's gun forms start to change, becoming larger and more streamlined. When they finished the change, they went from handguns to large cannons, with two reaper mask acting as the sight. "**Execution mode** **ready**."

Naruto stared in amazement as he watched Kidd's power build up. A grin suddenly grew on his face as he clenched his fist tightly. Something that caught Stein's attention, he stared at Naruto for a second before turning back to the battle. While there were many things he may of inherited from Marie, it was obvious to see Naruto got more than just a flexible soul and great control of it from him.

Liz and Patty did a check off.

"Sympathy rate stable. Noise 0.3%."

"Black needle soul wavelength charge complete."

"Feedback in 5...4… 3... 2... 1...,"

"FIRING NOW!"

Kid pointed the cannons in front of him, "**Death Cannon.**" A large blast shot out, and wiped out Black star and Soul in an explosion.

The dust cloud created from the explosion soon disappeared to reveal the knock out duo. Kid turned away from the scene and dismissed his cannons. Maka and Tsubaki made their way to their partners to make sure they were alright. Naruto's grin died down a little as he stared at the back of the young reaper.

"Those two were defeated so easily, I guess that's to be expected from Lord Death's son." Stein said aloud, his gaze went from Kid to Naruto, "This might be your best shot. You have my permission." Naruto didn't reply as he walked over to where Maka and the others were talking to Kid and his companions.

"Nice fight, a little one sided though." Naruto said as he walked up to the group.

"So you were here too Naruto?" Soul questioned with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, saw you get your ass kicked and everything. And that hug thing with Black Star, so not cool." Soul just chuckled as he shook his head. "But you guys got to fight someone strong and managed to hold on somehow, so I guess it evens it out."

"…You are…?" Kid stared at Naruto with narrow eyes.

"The name's Naruto Stein, nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself with a grin forming on his face. "You're pretty good. Maybe we should have a match as well, seems like it would be fun." Maka and the others were surprised at Naruto's request.

"…" Kid stared hard at Naruto, not saying anything for a few minutes. Naruto was about to ask again when the young reaper finally spoke. "Your eyes ruins your perfect symmetry."

"…Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion while the Thompson sisters sighed (Liz) and laughed (Patty) at their meister's words.

"Your hair, your clothes, even your face all have perfect symmetry." Kid drew closer as he pointed at Naruto's eyes. "But those eyes are completely different colors and throw it off. Such imperfect balance is too horrible to look at!"

"What do my eyes have to do with anything?!" Naruto shouted back in an annoyed tone. "And who are you to call someone too horrible to look at?! That's really rude, ya know!"

"Symmetry is everything, it represent balance and is the most important thing in this world." Kid replied with annoyed tone. "When things aren't symmetrical then they're not worth the effort!"

A tick grew as Naruto growled a little before shouting back. "Like you're one to talk, reaper boy! Having three white lines on one side of your head and not one the other isn't very symmetrical either!"

The black-suited boy looked as if his entire world shattered before falling to the ground and pounded at the floor, "You're right, I'm an abomination! I'm filthy asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!" Everyone who was not used to Kid's behavior was shocked to see a grim reaper talk about dying just because of a little problem.

"I-Is he okay?" Naruto asked Liz as she released a heavy sigh while her sister laughed like crazy. "I didn't think it would affect him that much." The older sister waved her hand in a dismissive motion.

"Don't worry about it," Liz said as she glanced down at her meister with a deadpanned look. "He usually gets like this when someone brings that up."

Soul and Maka just stared at Kid with looks of disbelief. Soul shook his head, "Black Star and I lost to this guy, so not cool…"

"Yup, that wasn't cool at all." Maka agreed with a bland tone, she shivered a bit when she remembered the 'manly' hug.

Soul gave Maka a look before shifting his gaze to Naruto, who was talking to Stein about fighting Kid, who was being cheered up by his weapons. "So, do you think he could win?"

"I don't know," Maka replied as she watched Naruto move across from Kid and started to do some stretching. "Even though he says he's a meister, it doesn't look like he has a weapon partner. So it's possible he might be able to fight using his soul wavelength like Black Star and Doctor Stein."

"No way! If a big star like me had a hard time against that guy, there's no way he can!" Black Star shouted with his fists pumping into the air.

"Will he really be alright fighting on his own?" Tsubaki asked in a slightly worried tone. Even if Naruto could use his soul wavelength in battle, he was still going to be fighting a grim reaper. Both Black Star and Soul couldn't defeat Kid, and one of them specialized in close combat.

"You don't have to worry about that," They turned to see Stein was now next to them, leaning forward on his chair with a smirk on his face. "He can use his soul almost as well as I could when I was his age. And besides, who says Naruto doesn't have a weapon."

"Huh?"

"Maka, continuing what we were doing before I want you to take a look at Naruto's soul this time. Tell me what you see." Stein didn't look away from the battle that was about to commence. Liz and Patty transformed into their gun forms and landed in Kid's hands while Naruto raised his arms a bit.

"A-Alright." Maka replied before turning back to the battle and focused. Almost instantly she could see Naruto's orange colored soul surrounding him. It had spikes at the top of it to resemble his hair, the whisker marks were there as well, But as she looked closer, she could see a slightly smaller soul, this one was crimson, and melded together with Naruto's. A branch of some sort seemed to be stretching out and connecting with Naruto's red eye. "That's strange, something like that isn't possible." Maka said as Naruto's body began to glow.

"What is it Maka? What do you see?" Soul asked as he noticed Maka stare at Naruto in surprise.

She ignored Soul and turned to Stein, "Is what I'm looking at right?" The older man nodded at her question.

"One thing to always know is that souls never lie. Naruto's weapon partner is not an ordinary one, you see it actually resides inside his soul." As Stein said that, an entity emerged from Naruto's back and quickly took the shape of a fox (A more humanoid version of Kurama's upper half). "What you see there is Naruto's partner, Kurama. He's a spirit weapon created from the souls of many fallen warriors, Lord Death and I had found and rescued him many years ago during an incident that got pretty ugly. But he was badly injured and was only able to survive by fusing his soul with Naruto's and becoming his weapon."

Kurama lazily stretched his arms out before resting himself on his meister's head. "Yo Naruto, how long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, about two days. You slept like a log the whole way here… and then some." Naruto replied with a smirk. "You better not be getting lazy on me."

"Shut up asshole, you know I don't like being out when there's nothing to do." The fox let out a yawn, before looking around, "So this is Death City, huh?"

"Yeah, but we can look around later. Right now we need to focus on something else." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh are we fighting someone?" Kurama asked before noticing Kid, who lowered his arms as he stared back at the fox with an amazed look. "Hey, isn't that Death's kid."

"Yup, we're gonna have a little match. So what do ya say, want to join in on the action?" Naruto asked his partner with a smirk.

"…Sure," Kurama responded with an eager tone, cracking he's neck. "Sounds like fun."

Kid stared at Kurama with an interested look. "Fasinating… I never heard of a weapon that lived inside of their meister before."

"That's because Kurama is a very unique weapon. He's the only one of his kind here at the DWMA." Naruto grinned as he reached up and patted Kurama on the head, ignoring the annoyed look his partner sent him. "So then, how about we get started."

Kid nodded his head before calling out to his "Liz, Patty, get ready!"

"Right/Got it!" Liz and Patty shouted back as Kid powered up his wavelength.

"Oooh looks like he ready to go all out." Kurama commented before looking down at Naruto, "So Naruto, which one should I use?"

"Which one, what does he mean?" Maka questioned with a confused look.

"You see, Kurama is actually similar to Tsubaki here." Stein answered as he motioned towards the female weapon. "He has multiple weapon forms he can take. Each weapon form represents one of the souls that created him."

"How about… the Dual Guns." Naruto suggested as he stared at the guns in Kid's hands.

"So you want to make this an old fashioned shoot out, huh?" Kurama replied with a smirk before his body started to glow again. "No prob!" The glowing fox ejected from Naruto's body and began to spin at high speeds, splitting into two glowing objects that continued to spin as they fell towards Naruto. "Let's kick some ass Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as he instinctively caught the two objects, cocking them in front of him, "You ready my mind!" The glow in his hands died down to reveal two handguns, though unlike Kid's, these had golden blades extending downwards from the barrels (1). "You ready to begin, Death the Kid?"

"Whenever you are, Naruto Stein!" Kid cocked his own guns in front of him, while thoughts went his mind. _'He's the son of not only one of my father's Death Scythes, but also Doctor Stein, the greatest meister to graduate from the Academy. And unlike with the other two, I won't be able to predict what he's planning… In any case…'_

Naruto had his own thoughts as he stared down Kid, _'I have to remember that this guys is Death's son, meaning it's possible that he has some special trick up his sleeve… In any case…'_

'_I CAN'T AFFORD TO HOLD BACK!'_ With that thought in mind, the two meisters charged their wavelengths and fired.

**NMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNMSNM SNMSNMSNMSNMSNMS**

_A/N: And that wraps up the first chapter to my new project, I have to admit that I'm still new to the Soul Eater world in general, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. Truthfully this story idea came to me a while ago, so I decided to test it out, an experiment if you will. This story will follow the canon. Also Naruto will be more powerful than the other meister's his age but that doesn't mean he's invincible. Not even Death himself is invincible, well not completely anyway. _

_A/N 2: My next crossover thought involves Naruto and High School DxD, so be sure to keep an eye out._

_Anyway, like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that __all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them._

_(1) Google search for image- Haseo's DG-X_


End file.
